Anything can happen
by ThornSharp
Summary: Two girls travel through time to the Renaissance where they meet the Auditore Brothers and fall hopelessly in love while helping them through game fighting the Templars. I know I suck at summary's but hopefully you like it!EzioxOC FedericoxOC
1. Chapter 2

*******Very important message! 1st chapter is actually chapter number 8 I believe or the last chapter that was recently posted! Please read it before reading this chapter if you are new to this fic! It is important! (Since it is the first chapter to the story!**

**Anyways carry on...**

**Hello every one! Sorry for the Extremely long wait... Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I looked over the last chapter and decided that it wasn't working out for me so I decided to change it! Thank you for telling me to leave space it helped me alot and now it looks better than it did and not as confusing! I changed a few details like the name of Tessa is now Eva instead. Hopefully you like this chapter I believe it is longer, and this time I actually took the time to edit it a bit! So please R&R that would be amazing!**

Thankfully nothing happened during the night. But, there was one little, tiny problem. I dont know if some fangirls would call it a promblem though. I woke up and found that I was snuggled against someone's body. They had their arm wrapped around my body. I turned to see 'who the hell' it was. Ezio.

"Oh crap" I thought. Ezio started stirring at that moment. When he woke up his eyes widened in suprise. So did mine. It all happened in a blur. But me and Ezio somehow tried to get off the bed at the same time. We were both tangled in the sheets and were trying to get away from each other. Ezio had less of the sheets but he fell of the bed and managed to bring the sheets down along with me. I unfortunately landed hard on him.

"Oof" I tried to get off of him but we were too tangled up to be able to do anything. We both heard footsteps running down the hall and tried even harder to untangle ourselves from each other.

"Do you have a knife?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes but it's under the pillow" He answered a bit discouraged.

"Darn it" I said slightly annoyed.

There was a dagger wedged in between my bra and back and the only way to get it was if Ezio got it.

"Okay there's a sheathed dagger in between my bra and back, I need you to reach up my back, grab it and cut the sheets." I said getting red from embarrassment. Ezio nodded seriously and moved his arm around my back and brushed up my back. When he touched me I flinched.

"Got it" he said grabbing it and pulling it out. He unsheathed it and started cutting the sheets where they held us. The footsteps started getting louder.

"Damn." was all that I said. Ezio started cutting them faster and was almost done when Eva and Federico burst in.

"What's the ma-" Eva stopped mid-sentence and burst out laughing when she saw the state that we were in, along with Federico. Ezio cut the last sheet and I scrambled up and off of him getting bright red from embarrassment once more. Ezio also got up and we kept our distance from each other.

"how did you do that?" Eva asked almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"We fell." Ezio said vaguely and quickly. I nodded hastily and we glanced at each other.

"Oh my Goodness you guys didn't fall, you were trying to get away from each other cause you were cuddling, Awwwww that is just ADORABLE!" Eva exclaimed.

"We were NOT cuddling!" I said raising my voice.

"Fine I'll let you off this time, but don't worry I know you're not telling the truth" Eva said walking over to the door and shutting the door behind her with Federico following still laughing. I waited until the footsteps receded and the close of a door before starting.

"Why the heck would you do that? I'm so embarrassed!" I hissed at him.

"Its not my fault I probably did it in my sleep" Ezio added at my look of disbelief:

"Honestly!". I went over and sat on the bed.

"Well what do we do now?" I asked. He came over and sat down beside me while still keeping his distance.

"We'll just pretend it never happened, I know it's a bit hard to forget that that thing happened but we can do it" he replied while gently putting his hand down on mine. I stiffened slightly under his warm touch and he took that as a signal that I still hadn't gotten over the event that had passed and took his hand off.

"How about we tour around the city with Federico and Eva alright?" Ezio said

"Okay" I said smiling slightly.

"But we also have to hatch a plan to get back at them" I said grinning mischievously at him. He nodded slowly but eagerly with an evil grin of his own. After breakfast we went around the city and by noon we had toured all of it. Now we were at the church where you first learn to freerun and you try to beat Federico. Alright it's official,

IM A NERD! Anyways, Ezio asked;

"Do you mind if I carry you?" casually.

"A little why?" I asked a bit weirded out.

"So that we can get up there" Ezio answered pointing the the church.

"I can climb it" I said with one of my biggest smirks.

"Oh really? Try climbing that building" he said pointing to a small building. I didnt say anything. Since i was amazing at rock climbing (and freerunning wasnt to different from that) I simply ran over and scaled it swift an agile as a cat. When I looked back I saw Ezio staring at me with his jaw hanging. I waved to him to get over here. He quickly climbed up it. He obviously hadn't gotten over his shock since when he got up he started spluttering;

"You can free run?".

All I said was: "Yes I can"

End of Chapter 2

**I have sorta started chapter 3 and now some of the events are going to happen, but it will be slightly changed so that my story works out and not to be annoying or rude but please, please, please! R&R**

**And hopefully this time it won't take as long to write :S**

**Thorn**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well you are lucky! You pumped me enough to make me complete the next chapter! The muses came last night (from Hercules, I think it was the fat one) and it just started flowing and I finished in the morning! Thank you anonymous! No one else unfortunately reviewed... so I didn't update cause I had no motivation... well here it is, you'll find some stars in it and I'll explain why at the end**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Touring the City<p>

Ezio and I were climbing up the tower. We were almost at the top when we heard a guard yell

"Get down or I'll shoot!".

"Typical" I thought to myself while pausing to catch my breath.

"Just ignore the guards!" Ezio called from beside me. I nodded quickly and continued. Federico and Eva were a bit below me. After a few more minutes, we finished climbing and I pushed myself onto the top of the tower pausing for a bit to catch some of my breath. When I got up, I walked over to where Ezio stood. I looked over the city.

"It's beautiful" I breathed.

"The most beautiful city in the world. Not even Rome or Venezia can compete" Ezio whispered looking down at me as i looked over the city. Eva and Federico came up, ruining the peace with their quick and ragged breaths.

"Th-That was s-so Tiring!" she said huffing and puffing heavily. I simply laughed at her. Federico looked slightly embarassed that Eva thought it was tiring.

"Look at the city" I said waving Eva over.

"It's amazing" she said in wonder forgetting about how tired she was as soon as she saw the city.

"How do we get down?" I asked knowing exactly how, but still asking since any sane person who hadn't played assassins creed ll would.

"See the ledge right there?" Ezio asked pointing to the ledge where you prepared to do the leap of faith.

"Yes, yes I see it" I answered impatiently.

"We're going to jump off of it and land into the haystack... Right there" he explained while searching out, finding and pointing out said haystack. I simply nodded while Eva said nothing during the process of his explaination. I knew that she had a fear of heights but hopefully she won't freak out too much. And when Eva freaks out she FREAKS OUT.

"I'll show you" Ezio said. He climbed up onto the ledge he walked crouch-walked to the edge of the ledge** and jumped off/pushed off of it performing the leap of faith. We all watched intently as he did. He landed in the haystack safely, thank the lord, and hoped out swiftly and walked away casually as if that was part of all his afternoons. I went next. My heart started pounding as I came close to the ledge. I looked at Eva as I walked by her and she gave me a small nod of encouragement to which I gave a look of gratitude. I took a deep breath before climbing onto the ledge to calm myself down. It didn't work. I held my breath as I shuffled to the edge of the ledge** sticking the tip of my boots just a bit over the edge like I always did in the game. Then I paused. Everything was quiet as if the world were holding their breath for the plunge, then I closed my eyes an pushed off the ledge. The wind whistled in my ears as I preformed the leap of faith, everything speeding past as I was falling in mid-air. The I felt the safety of the haystack as I landed. Thankfully I didn't break any of the limbs or bones in my body. I climbed out as un-awkwardly and casually as possible and made my way over to Ezio.

"How did I do?" I asked looking back to the tower to see Eva climb up onto the ledge timidly.

"Terrible" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Why thank you!" I said in mock hapiness. We both watched as Eva and Federico jumped one after the other. Then we started walking home.

"You looked like an expert" Ezio whispered to me as we walked into the little garden in front of the door to the inside of the house.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"When you jumped off of the tower, you looked like you were an expert." He told me while we climbed up the stairs.

"Hah! I probably looked like a... a… a… a duck falling because she only has one wing." I said laughing while searching for words to explain how Terrible my leap of faith was.

"No! Honestly you looked so graceful!" Ezio countered.

"Stop it! You know I'm terrible!" I exclaimed when we got to the top of the stairs.

"I'm not going to stop until you stop." Ezio said stubbornly while stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Alright you do that" I said walking to the room that we (unfortunately) shared. As I was about to walk in Ezio yelled from the the hall:

"Hey! Wait up!". I just smirked not facing him.

"It always works" I thought.

* * *

><p>That evening I stood on the balcony outside of the room, and looked over the city. Ezio and Federico had gone out for the evening. And I didn't think Ezio was coming back until morning. I got a bit excited because that meant that the events of assassins creed ll were already beginning to unravel. I heard a knock on my door, knowing it would probably only be Eva I answered it. I was correct and she walked in.<p>

"Ezio and Federico went out" I said as we stood leaning on the balcony railing together.

"What for?" Eva asked cluelessly.

"Well Ezio hasn't exactly earned his scar yet, Federico is going to have to help him, then they're going to climb the church again and then Ezio's gonna have sex with Christina while Federico comes home." I explained casually trying not to laugh during the whole explanation. Eva stood there mulling over what she had just processed.

"Oh... OH!" she said finally understanding. I grinned and nodded and we both burst out laughing.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen" Eva said.

"Well tonight's the night" I said sighing.

"Well I'm tired" Eva said yawning. One look at her told me that she was exhausted. I was pretty tired too, all that walking free-running, leap of faith-ing can really wear someone out!

"Me too" I agreed rubbing my eyes.

"I'm going to bed" Eva said walking into the room and out the door. She paused before closing it and said:

"Goodnight".

"Goodnight" I replied smiling as she shut the door. I listened as her footsteps faded and then got ready to go to bed.

"I need to get some rest, we're going to have a busy week!" I thought to myself while smiling.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well the first and second stars are cause they RHYME! I know I'm really sad! And anonymous: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK IT'S AN GOOD STORY! I thought it was crap-ish and I've also been working on writing a book... thank the lord I didn't write this on paper cause then I'd have to type it all out. I typed it on my dinosaur Ipod! and emailed it to myself and then copy and pasted onto a word document and uploaded it and ill shut up now! And I'm not really satisfied with the name "Eva" so if you have a name that you really like then put it in your review and then Ill consider using it! and as always:  
><strong>

**(Sorry to seem really needy and rude but look what happened when anonymous reviewed... Hey that rhymes too! :P I'm so pathetic)  
><strong>

**R&R  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/n: so the events are going to be different then they were in the game. You'll most definitely notice that! Anyways I've decided to change Eva's name to Julia now because as I said I'm not satisfied with that name and I think this might be a more suitable name for her. Thanks alot to Ollie for the names I'm sorry I didn't use them though. *Looks down in shame*. I guess I still have my own ideas. Well hope you enjoy! Dont forget to have popcorn and throw it at the screen when you finish because I'm such a TERRIBLE writer! Btw in one part when Ezio talks to his dad after coming from the night-cap (heehee) there'll be comments inside of vera's head just to give you an inside to how she comments on things :P it'll be in brackets italic or bold im not sure yet!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up at about 8:30 am. I got up and dressed as usual. And did the normal morning routine. Julia and I met up in the hall after breakfast.<p>

"Wanna go up to the roof to watch some of the events unfold?" Julia asked pointing upwards. I thought over it and then replied:

"Why not?".

"But we have to go with Ezio and Federico, ask him to come too, to meet Leonardo da Vinci!" i whispered (so i wouldnt be overheard by anyone) as we went to the balcony outside Ezio's room to go to the top.

"Why? You're catholic. If anything you would wanna stay as far away as possible from him." Julia asked extremely confused. Yes I was catholic but Leonardo da Vinci was one of the greatest painters of all time! But Julia didn't really understand that.

"Yes, I am catholic but Leonardo da Vinci was one of the greatest painters and inventors of all time! Hell! He even made Ezio fly for a period of time!" I answered as we sat down on the roof, watched and listened as Ezio came back home.

"Let the games begin" Julia said with a grin at her humour.

"Nice one" I whispered just as they started talking. I was promptly shushed by Julia. So I made a very un-attractive face at her. And the conversation started just as Ezio came to the gate. We both cranes our necks to see the scene that was currently unfolding.

"Good morning Father" -Ezio

**(How casual!)**

"Come with me" -Giovanni

**(oooo not so secret anymore!)**

"Something wrong?" -Ezio

**(Idiot.)**

"Do you think me blind an deaf son? **(Oh suhnap!)** I know all about your fight with vieri di pazzi last night **(uh oh!)** and then this little visit to Christina. **(Want some ice for that burn?)** your behavior is un-acceptable! It-it" here he laughed. "It reminds me of myself when I was your age, I assume these mis-adventures won't interfere with your work" -Giovanni

"No padre" and then Ezio said something in Italian that I didn't catch. And Ezio followed Giovanni into his study and did a bunch of jobs. After beating up Claudia's jerk **(I would say something more colourful, but i wont)** of a boyfriend _(A/N: gosh i wish my brother would do that for me thankfully i dont have a boyfriend :P)_ and while Ezio was searching for Petrucio's feathers we quickly came down from the roof into my room took Federico downstairs and came just in time to hear Maria Auditore ask Ezio to come with her and to meet Leonardo da Vinci.

"We wanna come too!" I yelled bursting out of the house with Julia and Federico following nodding their agreement eagerly. I swear I could have given Maria a heart-attack but thankfully she didn't receive one. Ezio just tried really hard not to laugh at his mothers reaction.

"I suppose you all could come, in fact you all could go in my stead, Federico you remember where Leonardo lives right?" Maria finally said after recovering from the shock. She then asked Federico if he knew.

"Of course madre, I know a quicker way too!" he said boasting, while glancing at Julia. This of course went unnoticed by Julia but it didn't by me or Ezio we both grinned at each other knowing this would be the way to get back at them.

"Alright! Can we go now?" Julia asked eagerly.

"Certainly!" Maria said with a laugh. We immediately set off to leonardo's. Federico actually took the same way as usual and even though it was quick, none of us knew, except Julia and I but we couldn't say that cause we would arouse suspicion. Soon we got to leonardo's house. Federico knocked a few times and Leonardo came out.

"Ah buon giorno Federico!" he exclaimed as he saw Federico.

"Buon giorno Leonardo!" He greeted back.

"This is my little brother, Ezio and these two ladies are Veronika Ferrari and Julia -" Federico said introducing us each. I grinned and curtsied eagerly and nudged Julia to tell her to do the same and she curtsied too.

"Do you need some help with the paintings?" Ezio asked politely.

"Oh no! I'll carry them" Leonardo said while going to grab the paintings. Soon we were on our way back to the Auditore house. At one point we stopped beside alley to enjoy the view (not of the alley) and Leonardo said how it would be a beautiful scene to paint. Then I heard a bunch of voices.

"Today we will go after the Auditore's" I knew it borgias. I grabbed Ezio, giving him a look that meant something bad was happening.

"Listen!" I whispered.

"The Auditore's won't know, Giovanni thinks he has a lot of time, we'll go after them this evening" Ezio's eyes widened.

"We have to go, NOW!" he announced to the group. Everyone was confused but they listened anyways. We quickly walked to the Auditore manor and went inside. Ezio explained to Federico and I explained to Julia although it took me alot quicker cause Julia understood.

"We have to tell my father" Ezio said taking Federico, Julia and I to his father's study. Ezio and Federico explained while Julia and I confirmed everything.

"I thought we had more time" Giovanni said shocked.

"We must leave now" he said and we left to get everything while Giovanni explained to his wife and other children. We were going to the hooker, Paola's. And I'm pretty sure Federico and Ezio were thrilled upon hearing the news. Soon we set out going through the streets staying out of sight from the guards. Eventually we got to Paola's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know pretty abrupt ending but**

**I kinda wanted you to want more :P I'm sorry for being so mean grins evilly. Okay so hopefully I can update faster next time sorry for the long wait! And now I am going to reply to all the reviews!**

**Don't mind me I'm a muggle- thanks alot for your help! Instead of replaying it I decided to watch the visa on u-tube it's just easier on me!**

**Guest- thanks alot fir reading hope you enjoyed this next chapter!**

**Thalialover08- thanks for**

**Reading the story I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Ollie1223- like I said thanks for the name suggestions they helped me out! Hope you like this name too! The story line won't change that much really! Just a wee bit :P**

**Oh and sorry for being needy and desperate but just review the chapter that you just read cause you never know! The fat muse from Hercules might come back again and help me out! So press that lovely button! Thanks for reading!**

**KathrineThornton**

**Oh and my real name is Paula so in italian that's Paola! I laughed when I heard she's a hooker but don't call me one! Or else...**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! I have uploaded (Obviously) a new chapter. This chapter is different from the story line and I hope you like it. I hope you like it! Don't forget your rotten tomatoes! (Then you can throw them cause it's so horrible!)**

**Enjoy! Here it is...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Giovanni knocked on the door a few times before entering. There I was met with a slightly weird sight. Although I had seen many hookers in modern time and on assassins creed. But none of that had really prepared me for this! I mean it was like the motherload of hookers! So I felt uncomfortable, Julia was freaked out, Claudia not sure, Maria worried a bit, Giovanni was ignoring them, petruccio I'm not too sure about, and Federico and Ezio were getting their licks in (If you catch my drift). Julia and I stood awkwardly near the auditore family trying not to stare at the courtesans.

"Paola" Giovanni said with relief almost. She came down the stairs in grace. She was remarkably pretty and the video game didn't give her any justice. And I'm SURE Federico and Ezio fell In a trance just watching her descend.

"Did Annetta tell you to come here?" Paola asked when she had finished descending. I swear I could hear the song "I'm sexy and I know it" play in the background when she was coming down.

"Yes I didn't know where else to go" he answered. He looked at his family to see if they were safe.

"Yes, my girls tell me that guards are going over to your manor at this moment. Guards will be blocking the exits of Firenze. You will have to go with stealth. The best way would be to go in small groups, I have an idea." Paola said thoughtfully. Giovanni nodded eagerly.

"Anything to keep my family safe, and these ladies" Giovanni said looking at his family and then us.

"We'll be going to my brother Mario's in Monterrigionni" Giovanni told Paola. Paola's eyes flickered over to us.

"We haven't been introduced properly, I'm Paola. What are your names?" Paola said introducing herself and then pretty much just telling us to tell her our names. But in a more polite way.

"Uh" was the most intelligent thing Julia could say so I took over.

"My name is Veronika Ferrari, and this is Julia Rizzo" I said gesturing to us both in turn. Julia finally smiled without doing anything stupid in the process. Paola smiled back but it wasn't fake or polite, it was genuine! SCORE ONE FOR VERA AND JULES! *Ahem* sorry for that! Back to the story!

So Paola thought for a moment and then looked at Giovanni.

"I have an idea, you will approve but I need to borrow Veronika and Julia first. then I will send down one of my girls to tell you it all." she said and then motioned for Julia and I to follow her upstairs and that was what we did. I had a feeling that this plan wasn't gonna be the greatest for me though. Maybe even if it was the most amazing plan in the whole entire universe, which I doubt it was, It still smelled fishy to me!

Once we got to the top we entered one of the rooms.

"Alright I will explain my plan, you all will go in pairs. But you will have stories. For example; Maria and Claudia will be visiting Maria's sister. But for you two it will be different. I can tell that you girls are outsiders and you might have trouble going through the streets and might get lost. So, Veronika you will go with Ezio and you will pretend that you are married and it's your anniversary" to which I looked at her in disbelief and she nodded in confirmation. I almost screamed in frustration and yelled:

"WHY CAN'T I BE AT HOME?!". But thankfully I didint.

"Use any means possible so that you are not seen by guards but you must stay on the streets! I will provide you with a new dress and a ring so that you can prove that indeed you have been married" she finished. So In my mind I went all out.

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO EZIO DAMMIT?! WHY CAN'T WE BE BRO AND SIS FOR PETE'S SAKE?!" but nobody heard me.

"I'm sure Vera will love every moment of it" Julia said in a sarcastic way.

"Julia when you're snarky something unfortunate happens to your face" I shot back while quoting Hot in Cleveland and then smirking. Meanwhile Paola was rummaging through the giant closet and gave me a red dress.

"Change into this dress, it looks more formal" she said and then pushed me behind one of those changing screens they used back then. While I changed, Paola explained to Julia her backstory.

"Julia, you and Federico will pretend that he is courting you" Paola said. During this, I peeked over the screen just to see her reaction. It was pure Disney magic. I could tell that she had the exact same reaction as I did. Paola once more rummaged through the closet and found a navy one for her. I finished pretty much at the same time she found the dress. Like I said the dress was red, torch red. It hugged my body and came down to floor length. The only problem was that the neck line was LOW. It was shaped in a V and I repeat it was LOW. I came out from behind the screen timidly. They both looked at me to see how I looked.

"Well?" I asked slowly turning in a circle.

"You look that dress looks good on you!" Julia said first raising two thumbs up.

"Yes you look beautiful!" Paola said with a big smile, which could be considered a grin. SCORE TWO FOR VERA AND JULES! I'm so sorry!

"Now hair, you go change" Paola said pointing to my hair and then telling Julia to change. Julia obviously went to change while Paola sent one of her girls to tell the Auditore family the plan. I know what Federico's reaction would be for sure! That's a no brainer! Ezio's I'm not too sure of, I'm pretty sure he feels uncomfortable from the incident that happened not too long ago.

"I'm going to make a braid in your hair, Veronika" Paola explained before going to work on my un-cooperative hair. I'm pretty sure she had to restart a few times but when Julia came out she gasped.

"Wow that looks amazing, Paola! How did you do that?!" Julia exclaimed in awe. She had tried to master my stupid hair but had failed many times. I hate my hair. Paola laughed and said:

"I've never seen hair quite like yours, and believe me it was hard to master your hair but I have done it." she said handing me a smaller mirror. I turned and looked through the smaller mirror to see how the back of my hair looked. In one word:

Djpajeosbdsmsjkssiwajapkdkps soaksissamdkspaispakajkspsia psjspaqpsspajsisks. That was my reaction except that no one heard me cause I said it in my mind. Which was a good reaction. My hair was somehow braided into a French braid. And then she did this funky thing and made it into an elegant bun.

"Your turn" I said with a grin as I watched Paola weave Julia's hair into some sort of braid. Every 5 seconds I would have to fix the neck line cause it was so low. Eventually Julia noticed and said:

"Stop fixing it! It looks fine!" with an exasperated look. I gave her a very unattractive look.

"It's not fine! Look how low it goes!" I said leaving it for a few seconds. Paola continued twisting Julia's hair while I showed.

"Leave it! I'm sure Ezio will like it better then when you cuddled!" Julia said with the biggest grin she could give me. Paola looked up from Julia's hair and gave me a questioning look, not saying anything. I only shook my head and ignored the neck line that was annoying the hell out of me and pretended it wasn't so low.

"Oh so you do want to impress Ezio!" Julia said almost jumping with excitement when she noticed I had stopped fixing it.

"No" I said almost slamming something with my fist.

"But you want to impress Federico! Dontcha?!" I shot back with an evil smirk of my own. She just sat there opening and closing her mouth. It was quite comical!

"And you don't deny it!" I exclaimed laughing. She just gave me a furious look that I had only seen a few times before.

"I'm not even gonna say anything!" she muttered as she turned away. About a minute later Paola finished the braid.

"You look so graceful" I said with a genuine smile.

"And you look so pretty" she said with a smile of her own.

"Let's go now"

"Right".

We went to where the stairs started and Paola went first stopping on the first few steps to tell us to go when we're ready and that she would stall for effect, and winked at us both much to our chagrin.

"Okay you first Jules" I said immediately.

"Dammit fine" she said in defeat. She knew that I could always get my way one way or another. I nodded and was about to pull up the collar when Julia grabbed my hands.

"Don't. You. Dare" she said her voice slightly menacing. I only nodded as fast as possible. She let go and I fought the urge to raise the collar when she wasn't looking. She took a breath and descended down the stairs.

"Remember you're sexy and you know it" I whisper-yelled and she reddened slightly at the thought. I smiled. I waited a minute and took a deep breath. This was gonna be one hell of an adventure!

End of chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that was lovely enough for the rotten tomatoes and other rotten food products! Please, please, please! Review I really want to know your thoughts on it! And how terrible I did! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon :S I don't even know! And it might take a while since I started school and I'm still trying to get into the routine of it! Lord how I need reviews to cure my current depression! (I don't actually have depression Just to let you know it's just me being needy) So thanks for reading! All reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated! So... Press that lovely button and you will get a virtual cookie! <strong>

**Thorn. 3**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm baaaack! So I hope that you guys weren't too impatient! You all know I'm terrible at updating things! So this chapter is decidedly shorter than the others but in my defence I'm trying as best as I can to write! School is being a pain and so is homework. And I need to find times when I can post this on a computer since I type on my dinosaur iPod. So hopefully you enjoy and here's a sneak peak into how Veronika's mind works heh heh. It pretty much works like mine and I have conversations in my head all the time. So yeah I'm probably going to have vera's thoughts in Italic or something like that but you'll be able to see the difference between thoughts and speech. So enjoy my sad excuse of a story and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! Or else I won't work on the next chapter for a while and there are some spicy bits in my mind ready to be WRITTEN! ;) so you know what to do; click that magical button and do it!**

**I'm sorry but my Author's notes are really long!**

**Oh and By the way I swear this is the last thing I'll write but warning the events in this chapter are different from the game and I have been forgetting this but...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed even though I wish I did. If I did then Assassin's Creed III would be out by now and it wouldn't be coming out on the 30th of October.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

_'You're feeling sexy and free. You're feeling sexy an free. Damn you're not even close! Why the hell are you even nervous?!'_ I thought, my mind was currently having a battle with its self.

_'Maybe because you want to impress Ezio and show off'_ a small puny little part of me said. A place where I choose not to dwell.

_'No! Why would I want that?!'_ the logical part of my mind said.

_'Because he's one of the sexiest men alive'_ the other part said.

_'He is NOT!'_ you can tell who that is.

_'Okay, Vera just calm down and keep your cool. Deep breaths that's it! Now go down that staircase or I will kick your ass!'_ I said to myself trying to calm down. Then once I was completely calm I stepped down onto the first step and slowly to the next step. Then I got the hang of it and strutted down that thang like it was my job and I did that every afternoon after school. So as I walked down I caught Julia grinning and nodded ever so slightly at me telling me that she approved. I took a quick glance at Ezio and from what I gathered he had pushed away all the hookers and was gaping at me, he even had his jaw dropped. The small part of my mind that I never visited swooned and I inwardly smirked at my success. I almost did a triumphant, or some would say evil, laugh. It went along the lines of:

_'MWHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHHHAHHA HAHAHAHAHA!'_ But nobody heard it cause I said it in my head. It might have been a little shorter but it was close enough. Wait why am I even laughing? _''Cause Ezio' frigging jaw was dropped!'_ So anyways I came down the stairs and Ezio almost skipped over.

"So you know our fake story, yes?" Ezio asked with a grin. I rolled by eyes in annoyance and blew a breath out. This was going to be a long day.

"Unfortunately" I hissed at him. He smirked at every so often he would glance down at my chest. IM SO EMBARRASSED! Gosh that annoyed me so much! I almost pulled up my collar but was stopped when I caught the gigantic glare that Julia threw me and stopped as I was about to grab the dress.

"I'm sure you're enjoying yourself mi amore" he said winking and whispering in my ear as we made our way to the others, then once again glancing at my chest. Urg. I glared at him and knew that he was practicing just to get me mad. Man I hate that guy!

_'Or do you?'_ the hated part of me said.

Anyways Paola updated each of us in our groups. When she came to us she pretty much just the same thing that she said upstairs but she only told Ezio the route to the gate and saying that if needed that her girls would distract the guards but she didn't guarantee that they would be there since they are scarcely ever on the roads that we were to use and then she wished us luck and kissed my cheek and hugged meeeee!

SCORE 3 FOR VERA AND JULES! since she did the same to Julia earlier.

"Can I have a kiss too?" Ezio said wiggling his eyes brows. I face palmed myself and shook my head. Paola gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Cheating on your wife already?! After one year, how could you?!" Paola asked outraged. I smiled at her humour. Ezio just stood there silently getting redder by the moment. I'm know exactly how he was feeling and I wasn't exactly sympathetic *smiles evilly*.

"Are you ready?" Paola asked us. Ezio grinned, then checked out my chest, that was practically on display.

"I was born ready" he said grinning. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"As I'll ever be" I said with a sigh. Paola smiled and opened the door for us quickly whispering good luck and to remember everything she told us, because if we did everything should go smoothly. She pulled me into a hug and nodded holding my forearms, I also nodded back. TWO POINTS FOR VERA! (Which Adds up to 5! MWAHAHAHA). Then she let me go and we left as the sun was beginning to start it's trip down. Florence looked beautiful and I was reluctant to leave it. I could tell that Ezio was just as reluctant as I was.

"Good-bye for now Firenze" I whispered so that no-one could hear me and we started walking, linking arms and following the route that Paola had planned out for us.

End of chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww I only just decided to add that in but it makes me so sad! I guess I have found (If only a sense) of talent in my writing. So did you like it? Hate it? Want to cry? Laugh? **

**Tell me in your review and I will reward you with INTERNET COOKIES! (Sadly they're not real)**

**And sorry for being needy and desperate but I need them and I am desperate but...**

**REVIEWREVIEW**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW!****

****ThornSharp 3****


	6. Chapter 7

**Okay so a new chapter! Are you proud of me or what?! This one has some spicy bits cause I need some tension between Veronika and Ezio. *Spoiler Alert***

**Anyways sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of it's characters if I did then I would have Assassin's Creed III (No Spoiling!)**

Chapter 7:

Ezio and I watched for a few quick seconds as the sky turned to majestic shades of red, orange, yellow and purple.

"I don't want to leave" I said my eyes welling up with tears. For once I was actually displaying some of my emotions. Ezio seemed surprised but he nodded sadly and said nothing while starting to walk to the gate of Firenze.

As we started down a busy street so that we could get to a less busy street I saw a few girls glaring at me. At first I had no idea why but then I realized some of them would stare at Ezio with lust and i knew why. I looked up to see him grinning.

"Would you stop grinning please, we're a married couple you're not supposed to be grinning like you're about to have sex with the most beautiful woman!" I whisper yelled to him as one girl actually swooned when he winked at her.

"Well I haven't had sex with the most beautiful woman yet and I'm not about to, so no I won't cause I'm not" he retorted to me. Lord how I despise him.

"So Christina isn't the most beautiful woman?" I said with a smirk. Suddenly his grin melted off and he looked at me in shock.

"I haven't made love with a woman named Christina!" he exclaimed quietly.

"Are you lying to me Ezio?" I said with a mock Stern face. Ezio sputtered in outrage as his lie was being shredded to pieces.

"How did you know?!" he finally gave up and asked me desperately.

"I didn't know you were so embarrassed about having made love to the radiant Christina. And to answer you're question, I have my ways" I made fun of him and didn't completely tell him. Since I had heard from the rooftops of the Auditore manor. And I had also played Assassin's Creed II.

"I'm not" Ezio said faking non-challonce. I laughed quietly at him.

"You are a very mysterious woman, amore, why don't you tell or show me some of the secrets hidden beneath all of those layers" he whispered seductively into my ear and lingering there and trailing his lips up the outer part of my ear, while his breath tickled it ever so slightly. I tried not to shiver when he did that but my efforts were to no avail, I shivered and I knew that he was smirking. I knew he wasn't talking metaphorically. He wanted to have sex with me. And boy was he making guard come down. I mentally shook myself but even that didn't work

Ezio Auditore da Firenze was actually seducing me.

And it was WORKING!

"That dress looks very beautiful on you and... Compliments you very nicely" he said pointing out how low my neckline was, which somehow for once didn't annoy me, then he continued knowing full well that what he was doing was taking an effect on him. This time he took it even further and nipped the top of my ear which caused me to start biting my bottom lip to stop myself from making any sound that might embarrass me.

"Ezio stop" I whispered weakly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Why? You are obviously enjoying what I'm doing to you" he said teasing me while enjoying how I'm trying to resist him, then continuing to nip his way down the outer shell of my ear while tracing the outline of my jaw with his finger. I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from moaning out loud.

"Vera snap out of it!" I repeated to myself in my head, gradually getting louder. Finally my eyes shot open and I pushed him away from my ear that he was doing (I hate to admit) amazing things to.

"Focus" I hissed at him. He looked irritated that I had managed to resist him. We turned and went down a not so busy alley.

We continued down it and eventually got to a more crowded road but I could tell that not many went this way. There were a few groups of guards here and there but there were a lot of them here. I got nervous when each time we passed them but thankfully they didn't pay attention to us.

We followed the route that Paola had told Ezio to follow. I had never ever used this route in Assassin's Creed II and a few times I lost all sense of direction but obviously I got it back. After about an hour it started to get dark. It was almost night and that reassured me that we were almost at the gates.

We took another turn and we were in a somewhat crowded road. All of the sudden one of the guards got suspicious.

"Have I seen you before?" one of them thought out loud. I almost froze from fear but thankfully Ezio's tug brought me out of my fear and we started walking a little faster.

"Hey! You!" they yelled and immediately Ezio and I simultaneously broke out into a sprint. I wasn't sure if we were still following the route but I prayed that we wouldn't get caught. Thankfully I was a fast runner and, obviously, so was Ezio. We wound around the streets, trying to lose them but they always managed to somehow catch up. Eventually we were starting to get out of breath and Ezio and I didn't exactly know how to blend, there wasn't enough room in the haystacks for two people and there were no courtesans in sight.

"What are we going to do" I called to him, out of breath. We continued to weave around people in the crowd as I waited for an answer.

"Just keep running a bit more I have an idea! But promise me you won't panic" he replied also out of breath. I nodded quickly trying to save breath.

"Go faster! We might get ahead of them" he called one more time. I made my legs pump faster and we gained a bit of distance between us and the guards.

We twisted and skidded around the small roads. Eventually I was so tired that I almost fell over from my limbs being on fire. Ezio stopped beside me.

"We don't have much time, don't panic whatever you do!" he said. I nodded quickly and I didn't have time to hear the plan because just as we heard the scuffle of boots not far away something that I didn't expect at all happened. I guess I should have maybe rejoiced, the fangirl I am, but I'm not really sure how I feel.

Ezio crushed his lips against mine and we moved against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back trying to make it look realistic. Eventually we had to heat things up so Ezio nipped on my bottom lip, and I granted him access to my mouth. I hadn't made out with a guy since a month ago so it felt good to do that plus I had to admit that Ezio was one hell of a kisser. As the guards came down the alley way, Ezio made his way down to my neck leaving a trail of fire with his kisses. I arched my neck surprisingly enjoying this. He started kissing the sensitive spot under my neck and made me moan with pleasure and grip his neck even harder. But unfortunately he knew that the moan was real and he smirked against my neck. By now the guards had been gone for a bit. They had walked past us and payed no attention to us.

"E-Ezio" I said breathlessly.

"Hmm?" he said continuing and coming back up and kissing me again.

"Th-the guards are g-gone now" I said between his kisses.

"And?" he replied with out a care in the world as he continued and came back to the other side of my neck. My breathing quickened.

"You can s-stop now" I whispered my hands now pinned over my head against the wall.

"Why? You are enjoying this" he said with a smirk. I managed to slither my hands out from where he was holding them and I pushed him away.

"Now I wasn't" I said with a blush. He chuckled and said:

"That was just a little fraction of what I really can do" seductively. I shook my head.

"Let's just get to the gate!" I said in annoyance. We continued and finally managed to get to the gate by nightfall. We met up with the rest of the Auditore family and Julia were waiting for us. We quickly went over to them and I gave Julia a tight hug.

"God that was a nightmare!" I whispered to her as soon as we started to walk to Monterrigioni.

"Tell me about it" she murmured to me.

"We're talking as soon as we get to the villa, okay?" I told asking her if it was okay. She nodded. And we caught up with the group because we were lagging slightly behind.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW RIGHT?! So tell me what did you think I really really want to know what you thought about those moments! You will make me so happy I will cry! So I got Brotherhood (Finally) and I LOVE IT SO MUCH... I might do a chapter of Julia with Federico! I'm not sure but you might make up my mind IF you review!<strong>

**So press that beautiful button and do your stuff and tell me...**

**Was it a good scene? **

**Until next time! (And yes I changed my Username)**

**ThornSharp :3**


	7. Chapter 1

This is some Fanfiction for Ezio Auditore and my character. And also Federico Auditore and my character please review! I really need some advice with writing!

little intro/Tid bit

Hi my name is Veronika or Vera. I have a friend named Julia and it was our biggest wish to travel through time and meet Ezio Auditore and his Family. Of course it was every fangirls dream who had played Assassin's Cree II. Only this time it actually came true and Tess came along with me…

Vera's P.O.V.

Chapter 1: Firenze

I stood up recognizing the buildings from Florence.

"Get up Tess!" I said.

"Okay Vera just hold on a minute" Julia said groaning while rubbing her eyes, and then sitting up slowly, then Standing.

"We should look around" she said looking around and taking in the scents, and sights of Florence. She gasped as she realized where we were.

"What's the point? We pretty much know this place off by heart!" I said waving my hand. "Fine… guess where we should go?" Julia said with a grin from ear to ear.

"I don't even need to ask do I?" I said shaking my head while raising an eyebrow.

"No!" she said saod with a laugh in her voice.

I started walking to where the Auditore's house was, Julia following.

"Man I wanna wear pants!" I said being the tomboy that I am.

"We can't do that here" Julia murmured looking at the neutral but nice dress she was wearing that brought out the soft sea blue irises and her rib cage length, curly, sand blond hair. On the other hand I was the opposite with Black strait hair, a few inches below shoulder length, layered and I had boring black eyes.

"I know that" I said through gritted teeth.

"Look there they are!" Julia whispered in wonder. I gasped and looked to where she had stuck her chin. There they were the notorious Auditore brothers. I widened my eyes when the brothers looked over and Ezio pointed the area where we Were standing. I quickly turned my head and whispered:

"They're looking and pointing to us, don't look". Julia's eyes widened.

"I call Ezio" I said with a smile.

"Good cause I want Federico." Julia said smiling sweetly.

"We should make them follow, just to see if they really are interested" I smirked evilly.

"Okay…" Julia said thinking it over while nodding her head.

"Let's go then!" I said and starting to walk to Santa Croce. At first there was no sign but once we had gone down the end of the street and we were turning the corner, Ezio and Federico came walking fast down the street.

"They're coming down the street we just got off of" Julia said smiling with pleasure.

"I wonder how long it will take them to catch up." I said to Julia, while turning again and going down a winding road to the entrance to Firenze. We quickly turned again, going around the small buildings and then finally going down a road to a square where santa croce was. We finally stopped and watched out of the corner of our eyes as Ezio and Federico entered the square looking around eagerly to see where we had gone to. When they spotted us in the crowd they started walking over.

"They're coming over" Julia squealed silently.

"I know, just-" I didn't get a chance to finish as Ezio cut me off.

"Buon Giorno, Carina" he said to me, I almost swooned.

"B-Buon Giorno to you too" I stammered trying to remember the little Italian that I had been educated in.

"May I be so bold as to ask what your name's are?" Federico asked.

"I'm Veronika, but you can call me Vera" I said gesturing to myself. "And this is my Friend Julietta, but you can calls her Julia" I said gesturing to Julia.

"Are any of you Engaged?" Federico asked politely.

"No, we're single" Tess answered this time. The brothers looked at each other and smirked. Which drove me (and im pretty sure Julia) crazy.

"Are you going anywhere?" Ezio asked raising an eyebrow.

"No where in particular, we were just taking a walk" I said smiling, noticing that he was directing his attention to me.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Ezio asked winking which made me blush HARDCORE. He smiled knowing his charms were working.

"N-not at all" I replied stammering. Julia nodded also. Federico linked his arm with Julia which definitely got her attention, and made her blush. Ezio gestured to link arms with him, of course I could've melted into a puddle but I decided not to.

"So where are you living right now?" Ezio asked me smiling.

"Well uhh… We just arrived so we haven't made arrangements yet" I answered staring at the ground. Ezio's eyes lit up with what I was sure that was an idea.

"I see, and where did you travel from?mif of course you do not mind if I pry" he asked again politely.

"Not at all, Well we came from Roma, and then stayed in Venezia for 3 days and then traveled through Tuscany and came to Florence" I said Looking up at his Golden eyes that I just melted into.

"Must of been extremely tiring" he said looking back, with a little bit of concern, to which I was shocked.

"Only slightly" I said shaking my head. I looked up ahead to where Julia was talking with Federico.

"Do you mind if I leave you for a second, I just need to talk to Federico about something" Ezio said looking over at Federico.

"Of course not" I said a little disappointed about him leaving me. Ezio smiled and jogged over to Federico, i immediately felt the warmth of his arm leave and tingles spread, where he had held me. He started talking to Federico after Julia left them for privacy. After a bit of debate over details, Federico finally nodded in agreement. Ezio ran over and I immediately brightened up.

"Would you like to stay with us for the time being?" Ezio said grinning. "I'd love to Im sure that Julia would also!" I said and he brightened up as did I, which made him smile, which made me blush, which made him grin which made me blush even harder, and then a chain reaction started like this. By the time we got to the Auditore house he had me laughing so hard that I could barely breath from all the hilarious stories of his adventures with Federico. We entered the house, we were greeted by both Maria Auditore and Giovanni Auditore.

"Padre, Madre, I'd like you both to meet Veronika Ferrari" Ezio said gesturing to me. The Auditore's greeted me with a warm hug, which I did not expect, and then Federico Introduced Julia.

"This is Julietta Rizzo" and again they once more greeted her with warm hugs.

"We will show you to your rooms" the brothers said.

"Follow me" Ezio said and walking up the GIANT stairs and to the room section.

"This is a really nice house" I said looking up at the wall-paper.

"Thank you" Ezio said smiling.

"Unfortunately since all of our guest rooms are taken you will have to sleep in my room with me" Ezio said scratching his head awkwardly.

"Oh…" I said awkwardly.

"You'll have the bed though, and I'll sleep on the ground" he said reassuringly. "Okay" I said sighing. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and by the time Ezion and I went to bed it was extremely awkward.

"By the way sometimes I sleep walk during the night so when you wake up please don't slap me or hit me" Ezio said winking. My eyes widened in extreme surprise knowing exactly that he would probably get into bed with me, and when he would I would beat him to a pulp. I liked him but not enough to sleep with him.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
